


The girl with all the toys

by bea_weasley



Series: OTP Advent Calendar [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Christmas Fluff, F/M, OTP Advent Calendar, Toy Store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley
Summary: Luna was intrigued by the redhead that came everyday to the store she works and never bought anything
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/George Weasley
Series: OTP Advent Calendar [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032237
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The girl with all the toys

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last Luna/George fic of this advent calendar and I can’t believe is finishing already. 
> 
> Based on this prompt: I work at a toy store and you keep coming in but never buy anything

**_The girl with all the toys_ ** ****

* * *

Luna often thought that working at a toy store was the best job in the world. During the Christmas season, the whole place lit up like it was a magical wonderland, not only because of the fairy lights on all the shelves but also because of the children's faces when they walked in.

She loved to see their faces when they found something they liked, and the thing she loved more was when  _ she  _ was the one to help them find it. It was adorable to see the children jumping and happily dancing when they found what their heart most desired.

Luna also liked to help the parents find something for their children, as they often said they didn't know what to buy for their little ones. Luna was the one who usually handled the parents because it was as if she had a sixth sense to help them pick the perfect toy, something the parents never even knew they had been looking for.

She always smiled when she saw the parents and children leaving the store with what they came for, but this season was different. There was a redhead who had come to the store five times and looked at all the toys, even asking the other workers several questions, but he had never  _ bought _ anything. His actions piqued her interest, and she decided to learn more about the man. So, the next time he entered the store, she was by his side in an instant.

“Hello, may I help you with something?” Luna asked angelically, which startled the man.

“Uh, hi… Nothing that I can think of at the moment, thank you,” the boy replied, trying to walk away, but Luna wasn’t going to let him walk away from her so easily. She could be very stubborn when she wanted to, and her intention was to learn what the man required.

“Is there something that you’re looking for? I can help you find the perfect present; just tell me what you want to buy and for whom, and I’m sure I can find it for you,” Luna said, smiling. Her bosses let her do what she did best: find the perfect gift for someone.

“No, I’m good, thank you,” the boy said, trying to walk away, but Luna didn't let him move too far away from her. “Listen, miss, I don’t want to be rude or anything, but I told you I don't need help — and I mean it.”

“How can you say you don’t need help if this is the sixth time that you've come here but haven't bought anything yet?” Luna said with a raised eyebrow, challenging him.

“Keeping tabs on me, have you?” the man answered cheekily, crossing his arms and leaning against a shelf. Luna blushed a little, thinking that she  _ may _ have paid the man a little more attention than she had realized.

“I tend to pay attention to any customer who comes to this store and doesn't buy anything, especially someone who comes here so many times like you have,” Luna said, crossing her arms and hoping the blush that she felt in her cheeks went away. “So I’m asking again: can I help you?”

The redhead must have thought that she had said something funny because he chuckled softly. “You’re insistent, I’ll give you that. Alright, I think you can help me…?”

“Luna. My name is Luna, and you are?” Luna asked. The way he looked so intensely at her made her heart flutter.

“I’m George. Nice to meet you, Luna,” he said, nodding at her. “Alright, if you’re really the expert around here, maybe you’ll be able to help me.”

“If you need help to find a toy, then you've come to the right person.” Luna was always excited to help someone find the perfect toy. It was her speciality. “What are you looking for, and for whom?”

“If you’re the expert, I’ll let you find what you think is the best toy around here,” George said with a mischievous smile. “But I’ll say that it's for my niece; she’s three-years-old and absolutely loves me.”

“Alright, I think I can work with that,” Luna said, muttering under her breath. “We’re going to find the perfect present for her, and she's going to love you even more.”

“That’s the plan,” George said, winking in her direction, making Luna blush again. What was happening with her? “Where to first?”

“You said that she was three-years-old?” Luan asked, and George nodded in reply. “Alright, I know exactly where to go then. Follow me.”

Without turning to see if George was following her or not, she walked towards the stairs on her left, feeling that this time, George wasn’t going to leave the store empty-handed, and she didn’t know how right and, at the same time,  _ wrong _ she was.

She showed him some of the new dolls that had come just the week prior, but he shook his head, saying that it wasn’t much of his niece's style. Luna then proceeded to show him some of the most popular teddy bears that the store had, but George just looked like she had offended him somehow. Trying to not scream in frustration, Luna showed him some of the toddlers line, but nothing caught his fancy. 

“How can you not like anything? This is practically heaven for three-year-old girls!” Luna was exasperated as it had never happened to her before. She was the best when it came to helping people find the perfect gift, so why was she having so much trouble helping George?

“I don’t know… These toys are perfect, and I bet that if it were any other girl, they would love these, but none of these is the one  _ Torie _ would love,” George said, scratching his neck. “I know I’m not making sense, but this is what I think.”

“No, I can understand what you’re saying,” Luna said, rubbing her forehead, biting her lip in thought. “The perfect gift would be the one your niece would look at and scream in delight because you thought about her and got it even if she didn’t even know she wanted it, right?”

“That’s exactly what I have in mind!” George said, beaming at Luna for understanding him. “I think I have an idea in mind already, but I’m curious to know what more you have thought about this present.”

Luna nodded, thinking that she just needed to have a little more time to find the perfect present for this little girl that she didn’t even know, who had the best uncle in the world just for all his dedication.

Luna and George wandered through the shelves filled with toys for some more time, talking while they looked for something that caught his fancy. While they were searching, they began talking, and Luna realized they had several things in common and that she liked talking with the rambunctious redhead.

“Alright, I have a confession to make...” George finally said, scratching his neck in embarrassment, blushing a little. This caught Luna’s attention.

“Alright, go on.” Luna was curious to know what he was going to say, but it was nothing that she had expected.

“The truth is… I already  _ bought _ a present for my niece — and before you start yelling at me for wasting your time or anything like that — I have a good reason why I came here before and didn’t buy anything!” George said, pleading with his eyes when he saw that Luna had narrowed hers.

“And what reason might that be?” Luna asked through gritted teeth. She couldn't believe the man had lied to her! What ulterior motive could possibly be worth wasting her time?

“I saw you through the window the first time I was walking by this store, and I thought you were the most beautiful woman in the whole world, and I knew that I wanted to meet you, but you were always so busy the first few times I came here, so I almost lost my courage to talk to you, but I had to try one more time, and I guess today was my lucky day,” George rambled, and Luna just listened to him with disbelief.

She couldn’t wrap her mind around what she had heard: George only came to the shop because he wanted to meet  _ her _ ? She didn’t know if she should feel offended or flattered...  _ Flattered _ ; she felt  _ flattered _ . 

"Instead of making me walk around the store for the past twenty minutes, you could have just asked me out like a normal person, you know?” Luna said, giggling a little.

“I'd count this as our first date, so what do you say about a coffee for our second?” George said without missing a beat.

“I think we have a second date planned already.” Luna smiled, and George whooped in delight.

She had always been good at finding the perfect present for other people, but Luna had no idea that her agreeing to go out with George was  _ his _ perfect present instead.


End file.
